Signs are commonly used in retail settings to present information to customers about a promotion and/or a product for purchase. For example, overhead signs are hung over a grouping of display structures including related products and are used to indicate a general location of the products. Upright signs can be positioned adjacent display structures or in aisles between display structures to direct the customer to a product location or to inform the customer of sales or promotions. In other instances, signs are attached directly to the display structures, such as on shelving, to provide identifying and/or price information to the customer.